


Chrisamshley smut

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Because Ashley thirsts





	1. Chapter 1

Hot.  _Hot hot hot **hot**._

Ashley lets out a shaky breath, her grip getting tighter on the cold sink desperate to cool down. From the hand up her shirt to the teeth on her neck passing by the hips buckling against hers’, Sam knows exactly how to raise her body heat in little to no time.

“Ash. Ash. Ash. Look at me Ash.”

It’s hard to focus on her voice, especially when her words vibrate so wonderfully on her skin- but Ash obeys, raising her gaze to stare at the blonde’s reflection in the mirror.

Just in time to see what  _exactly_ had her other hand been doing.

“Did you just-ah! take a a-stop it, let me finish! take a snapchaaaaa~t”

Sam does not, in fact, stop to let her finish. She does however, to chuckle below her ear - _hot hot hot hot_ -

“Hey, we can’t let Chris out of it, can we?”

Ash feels even more heat, if possible, creeping up her face -and down her lower stomach. She wants to protest, say something, pretend it didn’t turn her on as much as it did- but Sam puts down her phone, and her hand is busy with  _something_ that makes Ashley squeaks.

“You were gonna say?”

_Hothothothot_

Ashley’s hips buckle, once, twice- but Sam’s hand stubbornly refuse to move, only offering an open palm to grind against.

“Sa~ _aaam_ , stop teasing me!”

Sam laughs again - _damn_ , Ash loves that sound. She blows a kiss on her cheek and  _finally_ crooks her fingers, tearing a moan off Ashley.

“Remember, Ash. _Eyes on me_.”


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, maybe it hadn’t been the cleverest idea. At the moment it looked like it, though.

Ashley’s back is pressed against the wall, little to no space between her and Chris’s body. He’s all around her- his lips on her ears, his hands on her rear, his knee between her legs, his touch, his scent, his  _voice-_ it feels like too much, and yet, not enough. Ashley needs more more  _more_ \- she knows she’s getting greedy, but isn’t it his fault for getting her riled up in the first place?

She kisses his jaw, she grips his shirt, breathes his name, quietly, loudly- she wants him, she wants him,  _she wants him, she wants him **so badly**_ **-**

She lets out a surprised squeak when the bathroom’s door is slammed open.

“Alright, guys.” Says Sam. “You won. You got me out of the bathroom.”

Chris laughs wholeheartedly. Ashley would too, if she wasn’t so  _goddamn horny_ at the moment. She raises on her toes, tries to nip at his ear- but he turns his head, the little shit. Ashley would bet he did it on purpose.

Sam snorts, amused by the scene before her. These guys, Ash swear.

“C’mon, scoot over, Chris. You cut short my bath, I expect a share of my girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

They’re teaming up again, these assholes.

Ashley tugs on Sam’s clothes, bites down her shoulder- but she barely has any freedom of movement, pressed as she is between these two. They nip at her skin, trail patterns on her stomach- they know all of her weak points. Would it only be up to her, Ash would shove both of them on the bed and fuck them senseless- but all of her attempts to fight back are blocked by a tongue running down her neck or a hand squeezing her butt, immediately making her melt in a whimpering mess.

Two hands -Chris’s- seize her arms, holding them behind her back. Her mouth is her only weapon now, kissing and biting Sam in a desperate attempt to gain some sort of control. But Sam eludes her, getting on her knees, bringing Ashley’s pants down with her. She tenses up at the cold wind on her thighs, but Chris’s mouth is on her again, mapping her neck, and she has no choices but relax.

Sam laughs- she always laughs during sex. Ash thinks it’s kind of cute- until her hands seize her rear and her mouth is on her.

Ashley gasps- loudly. She can feel Sam chuckling bellow her, which  _isn’t_ helping. If there’s one thing Sam is good at, beside climbing, it’s definitily using her tongue.

And if there’s one thing Ashley is absolutely terrible at, it’s keeping herself under control.

She tries- she swears she does. But Chris’s teeth are merciless against her ears and Sam’s mouth too good for her well-being and Ashley’s body jolts, wiggles, only kept in place by Chris’s firm grip on her arms and she  _screams_ , screams her throat raw, nonsense and moans and  _Sam Sam Sam_

She falls weak on her knees when Sam is done with her, shaking, breathless- but Ash’s datemates have no mercy. She feels her head being lifted, Sam kissing her- and she’s thrown on the bed, head on a pillow, hips held high-

She lets out a moan when Chris enters her.

She fists the sheets, biting down the pillow. She can feels his chest rubbing against her back, his arms around her stomach holding her tight, and obviously each and every one of his thrusts. 

She starts screaming again- but through her muffled shouts she can still hear him, panting, whispering,  _I love you I love you I love you_

She has a final moan, her knuckles turn white, and it’s over.

They both roll on their back, panting. Ash feels the bed’s weight shifting slightly- Sam is joining them, she register tiredly.

“You okay?”

She chuckles, breathlessly. “Yeah- Yeah, I’m okay.”

Kisses her left temple, Chris her right one- and both of them throw an arm around her.

“G’night, nerdoes.” She mumbles, closing her eyes.

Life is good.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam is absolutely  _merciless_. She bites and nip and tugs at Ashley’s lower lips without even giving her a  _chance_ to fight back, all teeth and tongue and heat. Her hands aren’t much better, nails digging into her sides, leaving bright red marks.

Chris, in contrast, is more gentle behind Ash - soft nibbles at her ears, butterfly touches on her breasts and hips. He chuckles lowly at Sam’s growls, amused.

It drives Ash crazy.  _They_ drive her crazy.

She’s pushed onto the bed - onto Sam. The blonde pulls on her hair to bring her into a rough kiss, tearing a moan out of her.

“Now now, Ashley,” Sam passes her tongue on her lips, and  _fuck_ , no one should be allowed to be this attractive “be a good girl, will you?”  
Ash nods eagerly. Yes. Yes, she’ll be good.

She trails kisses down Sam’s stomach, -  _no teasing,_  Sam reminds her - and settles between her legs, ready to work. So ready, in fact, that she doesn’t even notice the hands carefully lifting her hips until Chris’s throbbing cock is pushed inside her.

She grips Sam’s thighs, tries to repress her moan- fails. They both laugh, these dicks. She would insult them, but Sam’s hands are in her hair, Chris’ ones are pressing between her shoulder blades and keeping her near Sam, and a single roll of his hips tears down all her rebelling thoughts.

“Be a good girl, Ash. You don’t want your treat being taken out, do you?”

_no one should be allowed to be this attractive_

She’ll be good, she swears.

She’ll be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more 2015 stuff yeyy


End file.
